Quand on s'ennuie
by Dororo03
Summary: Sirius s'ennuie ! Alors quand il décide de provoquer Severus, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que...SLASH SeverusSirius


**Mon premier OS sur ce couple ! ^^ Je commence à avoir envie de diversité ^^ Alors surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si je dois continuer dans la voie de la diversité ! XD  
**

**_Disclaimer_ : **_Rien à moi._

**_Résumé_ : **_Sirius s'ennuie ! Alors quand il décide de provoquer Severus, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que...SLASH SeverusSirius_

**_Note_ :**_ Je tiens à remercier ma bêta, **Nonote**, qui a su prendre de son temps_ (alors qu'elle est extrêmement occupée par ses études en fac de médecine !)_ pour me corriger cette chose ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

* * *

Sirius s'ennuyait !

Son filleul et ses amis étaient retournés à Poudlard et depuis, il ne faisait que tourner en rond dans cette maudite maison.

Il soupira et se décida à aller dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Sirius. le salua Molly.

La mère de famille s'afférait à préparer le repas du midi. Normalement aujourd'hui, des membres de l'Ordre en mission, devaient revenir. Sirius avait hâte de revoir Rémus. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé.

- Molly. répondit l'animagus d'un hochement de tête.

Soudain, la matriarche de la famille Weasley se retourna en brandissant un papier.

- Oh Sirius ! J'ai failli oublier. Tu as du courrier !

L'homme se jeta sur la missive et s'assit en tentant de l'ouvrir.

Molly ne fit pas de remarque sur l'impolitesse de l'homme car il était rare que celui-ci soit aussi heureux.

_Sniffle,_

_Poudlard est devenu un enfer avec cette vieille bonne femme d'Ombrage ! Je pense que dans pas longtemps tous les élèves vont attraper une allergie au rose ! En plus quand elle parle on a l'impression d'entendre une griffe en fer sur un tableau ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore a accepté que cette horrible sorcière (ah le bon jeu de mot avec les contes moldus) vienne enseigner à Poudlard mais il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce jour-là ! Je crois qu'elle exaspère même Snape ! Lui qui est tout le temps habillé en noir ça doit lui faire mal aux yeux tout ce rose bonbon ! J'en viendrai même à apprécier un peu plus Snape face à cette mégère des salons de thé !_

_Oh je vais te laisser le cours d'Histoire se termine ! _

_Tu me manques,_

_Prongsie._

Sirius sourit face à la signature de son filleul. Cette lettre lui remontait drôlement le moral. Même si Harry n'aimait pas cette Ombrage, il était en sécurité à Poudlard.

Il se décida à lui répondre et envoya Kreattur lui chercher du parchemin et de l'encre.

_Mon cher Prongsie, _

_Si cette femme t'embête de trop, n'hésite pas à lui jouer de sales tours ! Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons de l'avoir engagée. Et je pense que ses raisons ont un nom : Fudge ! Cet espèce de scroutt à pétard sournois et trouillard ne peut s'empêcher de chercher une erreur de la part du directeur et il lui oblige à prendre à son service une horrible vieille peau (que même à côté Snape c'est un adorable chiot…oublie le mot adorable et chiot aussi…)._

Sirius sourit en s'imaginant Snape en chiot et reprit son écriture :

_Profites-en pour t'amuser sans te faire prendre !_

_Tu me manques aussi mon cher Prongsie._

_Bises,_

_Sniffle._

_PS : Passe le bonjour à tes amis._

Sirius plia la lettre et demanda à Molly s'il pouvait emprunter leur vieil hibou.

Une fois la lettre envoyée, Sirius resta dans la cuisine à attendre l'arrivée des autres membres.

Rémus fut le premier à entrer dans la pièce et se retrouva dans l'étreinte de son ami.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? lui demanda Sirius en l'entraînant jusqu'à la table.

Rémus raconta les détails de sa mission sous les remarques de Sirius.

Peu de temps après, les autres membres arrivèrent.

La cuisine se retrouva emplie de discussions et cela combla Sirius de joie. Jusqu'au départ de tout le monde dans leurs familles. Il ne resta plus que Molly, Sirius, Rémus et Tonks.

La jeune femme fut la dernière à partir après un dernier regard en direction de Rémus.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans le salon avec une tasse de thé.

Sirius profita de la présence de Rémus et ils restèrent assis à parler de tout et de rien, comme au bon vieux temps.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Sirius arrête de tourner en rond ça me donne mal à la tête ! soupira Rémus.

- Mais je m'ennuie ! répéta pour la millième fois Sirius. Et encore plus quand tu seras parti.

Le loup-garou n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'observer son ami qui recommença son manège.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rémus venait de partir.

Sirius s'affala sur le canapé en poussant un soupir. Il resta un bon moment à écouter Molly qui fredonnait depuis la cuisine, puis n'y tenant plus, se leva et décida de faire une farce à la mère des Weasley.

Il s'avançait tout doucement, traversant le hall silencieusement, quand soudain une toux le fit sursauter brutalement. Il se retourna et croisa un regard sombre comme les ténèbres.

- Snape ? s'étonna Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et tes cours ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas Black !

- Bien sur que si ! Tu es chez moi je te rappelle !

Severus fronça les sourcils et s'avança en direction de la cuisine.

Sirius gronda et grogna :

- Ne m'ignore pas Snape !

Celui-ci se retourna, un sourire ironique aux lèvres et dit :

- Tu as tellement de temps à passer que tu en viens à essayer d'attirer mon attention ? Comme c'est touchant Black !

Sur ses belles paroles, le maître des potions continua sa route.

Ne supportant pas d'être ignoré une seconde fois, Sirius lui attrapa le bras et le plaqua contre un mur.

- Ne m'ignore pas, j'ai horreur de ça ! gronda Sirius.

La colère se peignit sur le visage de Snape et ce fut à son tour de plaquer Sirius contre le mur.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Severus siffla d'un ton doucereux.

- Je ne suis pas la personne qui te fera passer ton ennui Black ! Alors arrête d'être aussi lourd et…

- Comment ça lourd ? Espèce de…

Sirius ne finit jamais sa phrase car elle fut coupée par deux lèvres qui emprisonnèrent les siennes.

Les yeux écarquillé, Sirius mit un temps à réagir avant de bouger ses lèvres. Mais Severus se retira rapidement et Sirius gronda :

- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

Il attira le maître des potions à lui et lui ravit les lèvres. Pour son plus grand bonheur celui-ci répondit très vite.

Severus fut très entreprenant et commença à lui embrasser le cou. Sirius ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement des frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps. Ses mains allant caresser le dos de son futur amant. Lui prodiguant des caresses agréables.

Mais soudain, Severus se colla contre lui en poussant un grognement sourd. Il commença à descendre ses mains jusqu'à sa ceinture et d'un mouvement habile, fit descendre son pantalon et son caleçon le long de ses jambes.

Sirius se retrouva à moitié nu et frémissait d'anticipation. Quand Severus releva la tête, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sauvage et Sirius ne put que déglutir. Quand il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, ce fut dur et passionnel. Leur langue se rencontraient, se croisant, essayant de dominer l'autre sans y parvenir. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient mais les deux protagonistes n'y prêtaient pas attention.

Sirius voulait plus. Il s'attaqua au pantalon de Severus et réussit à l'ouvrir, il plongea sa main dedans et en poussant un soupir de plaisir, entoura l'érection de son amant.

Severus grogna contre sa bouche mais ne le laissa pas aller plus loin. Il lui prit la main et en profita pour faire glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Entre temps, Sirius avait réussi à retirer complètement le sien. Il en profita pour encercler la taille de Severus avec ses jambes et gémit quand leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent.

Ses bras autour des épaules du maître des potions, il ondula plus fortement contre lui.

Soudain, il s'arqua en poussant un cri guttural. Un doigt venait de pénétrer son intimité et lui promettait mille plaisirs.

Severus était excité au possible mais il savait combien c'était douloureux d'être pris sans préparation. C'est pour ça qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'haleter quand il entendit une supplique qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ordre.

- Putain Snape, tu me prends pour un puceau ou quoi ! Baise-moi !

Des ordres comme ça il voulait bien en recevoir toute sa vie.

Il s'exécuta non sans s'assurer que Black n'avait pas mal. Mais ce fut lui qui s'empala de lui-même en poussant un gémissement rauque.

Sans autres pensées que d'aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, Severus commença ses coups de reins sous les gémissements de plaisir de son amant.

Sirius la tête renversait contre le mur, ne la sentait même pas s'y cogner. Il était trop occupé à gémir et supplier Severus d'aller plus vite, plus fort.

- Encore…putain plus fort !

Et Severus s'empressait d'exécuter ses demandes avec autant de plaisir que cela en procurait à Sirius.

Soudain, le corps de Sirius se cambra, et il poussa un long gémissement de plaisir en se déversant entre leurs deux corps.

Severus fut pris de spasmes et ses mains s'agrippèrent fortement aux hanches de l'animagus tandis qu'il se libérait à son tour à l'intérieur de Sirius.

Severus rompit le contact visuel, empêchant de ce fait le fantasme de Sirius de continuer à envahir son esprit. Il se recula en regardant Black qui avait lui aussi les yeux écarquillés, bien qu'une rougeur s'étalait sur ses joues.

Pour une fois, les deux hommes ne savaient pas quoi se dire.

Ce fut Molly qui les sortit de leur stupeur.

- J'espère que vous ne vous battez pas encore ?

Elle les regarda suspicieusement puis s'attarda sur Sirius pour lui demander :

- Tu te sens bien Sirius ? Tu es bien rouge.

Celui-ci rougit encore plus avant de se retourner vers les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? interrogea Molly.

- Pourquoi devrais-je le savoir ? répondit violemment Snape.

Molly le fixa un moment puis repartit en direction de la cuisine.

Severus fixa les marches sombres de la maison et après réflexion, prit le même chemin que Sirius.

Quand il entendit frapper à la porte, Sirius soupira et grommela :

- Je ne veux voir personne Molly !

- Ce n'est pas Molly. fit une voix grave qui donna des frissons à l'animagus.

Il sembla réfléchir et puis répondit :

- Entre !

Après tout, qui ne tente n'a rien.

Et en voyant le regard de Severus, Sirius se dit que le temps où il s'ennuyait était loin derrière lui.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Réactions ? Avis ? Jugements ?**

**J'aurais une question, parce que j'ai essayé d'éviter de tomber dans le banal, mais est-ce que ce que j'ai écris est assez diffiérent des autres fictions sur ce couple ? Je sais que le début qui commence par une dispute et qui finit dans un lit _(là en l'occurence c'était contre un mur XD)_ c'est plutôt d'une banalité affligeante _(je trouve --")_. **

**Et si certains se disent qu'ils couchent bien vite ensemble malgré leur haine, je répondrais _(par anticipation ^^)_ que rester enfermé 12 ans à Azkaban et être en cavale pendant 2 ans, ça aide pas la libido ! XD Et bien sûr l'homme n'est qu'un homme...^^ Sans oublier que ce n'est que le fantasme de Sirius...après ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre, c'est à vous de voir ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Bizzz**


End file.
